wikigameiafandomcom-20200215-history
Zelda The Wind Waker Moblin
Moblins First Appearence The Forseken Forest ''Moblins Are Common Enemys in the game and they are Ganondorf's gaurds.There sometime will Be More than ''one, so expect a big fight. They make there first appearence at the Forsaken Fortress. They are the main monsters in the Forsken Fortress and you can actually see one when Link hits the wall and while his sword falls you can see one walking arournd with a bright lantern. After Link fell to the bottom of the Forseken Fortress he had to get back up to the top, but he did not have sword to fight the moblins so he had to sneak by them in barrels. This would not be a easy task for he had to get to the top of the fortress without being caught. There were Moblins all over the Forseken Fortress and if they caught Link Theyed through him in prism where he would have to escape and try again. While Link sneaks past the Moblins you can almost be caught. See if you step a tiny inch when your really close to a Moblin instead of being caught, your remote will vibrate a little and then the Moblin will whip around and run over and sniff you a couple times, then walk away. Anytime your in the same area as a Moblin in will sniff the floor for you know matter how far away you are. After you have snuck by all the way to the top you wont be worring about Moblins for a while. Moblins On Dragon Roost Island The next time you will see one is on Dragon Roost Island Or should I say on top of it.You will see Medli captured in a cage in between 2 green Bokoblins. After you kill the two Bokoblins a Kargoroc will come in not to fight but to drop in a Moblin.This is actually the first time in the game you get to fight one, because back in the Forsaken Fortress you could only sneak by them. After you kill him, Medli gives you the grabbling hook. Moblins In The Forbidden Forest There are two Moblins in the second temple, The Forbidden Forest. In the room with the boss key after the cage opens and you open the chest you will hear Kargorocs. You will then see two Kargorocs holding two Moblins. The Kargorocs will then drop the two Moblins and fly away. After you beat them the door will open and your adventure continues. Moblins In Hyrule Castle You wont see them in the third temple The Tower Of The Gods, but you will see alot of the in Hyrule Castle frozen in time. After Link pulls the Master Sword all the Darknuts and Moblins become unfrozen and Link must fight them all. Have Link defeats all of them the eletric strips blocking the exit wil disapear, so you can exit to the surface of the Ocean. Moblins In the Forsaken Fortress Again After getting The Master Sword Link must return to the Forseken Fortress to rescue his sister and slay Ganondorf. As may have guest all the Moblins are still there. The only difference is, this time you have a sword to fight all the Moblins. After you arrive and defeat Phantom Ganon and get the skull hammer you will have to get back to the top Forsaken Fortress. After you have battled your way to the top you'll have a big battle with the Helmeroc King after you save your sister and two other girls from Wind Fall Island. After the battle you will then be almost killed by Ganondorf in a cut scene. Then Valoo swoops down to recue you and then he burns down the top of the Fortress. Moblins in the Earth Temple There are five Moblins in the Earth Temple. In the first room there are 3 Moblins. One walks up and down the stairs with a lantern. And the other two walk around and gaurd the locked door . The other two in the temple are in a room with two Poes. Note: There aren't any Moblins in the wind temple Moblins on the trail to Ganons Tower There are two Moblins on the trail to Ganons tower. There is nothing special about these two. There just guarding the tower. Moblins Inside Ganons Tower There are only a few Moblins in Ganons Tower. They are in the room before Puppet Ganon. It Can actually be useful to you, beause you just got the light arrows, so its the perfect enemy next to the Darknuts to test them on. Other Random Apperances Next to the temples Moblins appear in a few caves,areas,and other random places. There are some Moblins in submarines in the ocean. There are Moblins in lot of caves to. Another place they are is the pit on Out Set Island. They appear on a few floors on the pit. Not many though. Moe There is actually a Moblin in Zelda The Wind Waker that has a name. The name is Moe. Although you can't tell witch Mobln he is or if you ever even see him. You do know he's at the Forsaken Fortress, because there's a girl in the game named Maggie who is the girlfriend of Moe. Maggie was one of the three girls that were captured by the Helmoroc King and taken to the Forsaken Fortress. Maggie actually gives you a letter to send to Moe. Then the post man ask's you to give Maggie a letter from Moe. After Maggie recieves and reads the letter she will give you a heart piece. Moblin Attacks Moblins have various attacks and will use any of them know matter where you are. A Moblin has three attacks that he will use with his spear. One he will try to jab you with it. Two he may swing it like a base ball bat. And three he may lift his spear over his head and and slice down. If a Moblin see's you from a distance he will charge at you and to slow homself down he extends his belly witch gives you a great chance to strike. His next attack can only be used after he is disarmed. After he is knocked down and his weapon is droped he will spring up and punch you across the room. And a Moblins final attack only works if he has a lantern. If a Moblin is holding a lantern the first thing he will do is throw it at you and if it misses or not it will make a few flames go up witch can hurt you if you touch it. Dont worry the flames go out quickly. Moblin facts 1: If you hit a Moblin with a bomb and it blows him up and he lives, the next time you throw a bomb the Moblin or Moblins will run away from it and they will run away from you if your holding a bomb. 2: Moblins have skull neckalces around there neck that you can take after you kill them. 3: At the Nintendo Art Gallery the Moblin sculpture is in the boss room instead of the monster room. Skull Necklaces Skull Necklaces are treasures droped by Moblins in Zelda The Wind Waker. These can be traded to Maggie's father after she is rescued from the Forasken Fortress. At first Maggie's father gives you a sea chart. Then he just gives more and more rupees witch can help you. Execpt after Valoo destroys the top of the Forsken Fortress all the monsters leave and the fortress is deserted by everything except bats.